


by the way

by shytrash



Series: Electrical Engineering - short works [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shytrash/pseuds/shytrash
Summary: “I told you I’d enjoy that. Your skirt is done for the day, by the way.”They're in the lab. Tony wants what he wants.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark
Series: Electrical Engineering - short works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	by the way

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!! I'm going to be writing some Darcy/Tony stuff and chucking it all in one series. Now, they won't all be related. I don't know how many I'll be writing or when they'll be posted, but I'm defs enjoying this pairing and I want to see how far I could push the two of them. Hope you guys enjoy it too.

“Tony, stop it, there are other people in this lab!” Darcy hissed at him, voice threatening and eyes filled with  _ want.  _ He had one hand on the desk, visible for any onlookers to see, yet the other one was sliding up Darcy’s thigh as she stood next to where he was sitting at his lab bench. Her black skirt sat just above her knees and was flowy enough that his hand could slip up there unnoticed as they were discussing upcoming SI meetings. He had kept his eyes glued on the StarkPad screen she was showing him, a small smirk across his face. It had never been like this between them. She’d worked for him for over two years before that line was crossed and now he was unstoppable. Darcy hates that it does truly take two to tango, though. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lewis.” His cool tone replied and she felt one of his fingers run up and down her panties with enough pressure to remind her that she was still sensitive from last nights’ activities. They’ve been unstoppable. Every moment alone they’re pressed together, wanting, craving more. She wonders if he’ll tire of it eventually. Tire of her. Is she another plaything for him, entertaining for now but it’ll fizzle out when he’s had his fun? Honestly, Darcy doesn’t know, can’t bring herself to care about it too much yet. This is fun for her too. He takes his time with her, making sure she’s satisfied before he thinks of himself. Treats her like a fucking  _ queen  _ in bed. 

As quickly as his touch was there, it was gone again. “Alright, I think we’ve had enough group science time. Take it down to Brucey’s lab. I have some boring big boy work to do for SI, isn’t that right, Darcy?” Tony’s raised voice has everyone's attention and all eyes on her. She knew she’d look like a deer in headlights. Flushed, cheeks rosy pink from the warmth pooling between her thighs. Quickly, she clears her throat and stands up straight in an attempt to look professional. 

“Yeah, lot’s of boring paperwork has to be done. You know, deadlines and shit,” she tried to say with confidence to the other literal geniuses in the room. Bruce and his workers shuffled out after some minor small talk and a promise to keep working on a shared project with the billionaire later. Darcy stayed where she was until the room was empty. Tony turned on his chair to face her once the door had shut and the windows blacked out. 

This time, when both hands were sliding up his thighs, she couldn’t help the small groan that came out of her. He was intoxicating. He consumed all of her, every single time. She felt her underwear being pulled down and she stepped out of it once it fell to the floor. Now was when Tony stood, pushing Darcy to walk backwards as he went forward, walking her all the way to the edge of the bench which hit the back of her thighs. “Lay down, Miss Lewis,” he breathed against her neck as he trailed kisses along it. 

She remembers that drunken Halloween night when she’d laid back on the bench in preparation for the first time she’d feel Tony Stark inside of her. Now, she lays back against the cool countertop with a small smile on her face, her legs dangling off the edge since they miss the ground by a few inches. She’s a shortass, okay? 

“Gorgeous, totally fucking gorgeous,” Darcy heard quietly from Tony as she felt his lips on her lower thigh, right above her knee. She couldn’t help but spread her thighs a little bit, knowing how close he was. She heard a quiet chuckle. “I bet you’re wet and waiting for me, aren’t you?” His voice sounded deep and heavy with emotions, she could guess which, and it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, he kissed and licked up her thighs. When he bit her thigh she gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure since she was so fucking aroused by now. It was cruel what he was doing. “I wanted to soak up the view before I get to work.” He said as if he sensed her impatience. 

He left the skirt on, pushing it up to expose herself before him. Darcy wanted to look down, between her legs, to see his expression as he looked at her most intimate area of herself but he kept her eyes on the ceiling, biting her lip from the anxious feeling in her stomach when she felt vulnerable. She’s letting him in more than she should, she knows. It won’t be casual sex forever. This will crash and burn, he’ll get bored or she’ll want more. Can already feel the emotions that have started to grow for him since they’ve done this. Really, she can’t be fully blamed. He calls her  _ gorgeous, beautiful, a goddess, baby.  _ The nicknames are enough to start a wetness forming. It’s that easy with him. 

“Darcy.” He says her name when he’s right up against her sex, she can feel his breath on herself. She shuts her eyes, being pulled from her thoughts. “I want you to look at me.” The way he says it makes it hard to stop herself as she leans up on her forearms so she can look at him comfortably. “I want you to watch me. I’m going to devour you and I want you to see how much I enjoy it.” As soon as he’s finished he moves slightly forward, pushing her thighs further apart and then she can feel his tongue on her. It brings a moan out of her instantly and she wants to look away but he’s still staring at her. 

She felt self-conscious of how she must’ve looked in this moment, lips parted and eyes wide as she watched him. His tongue teased her, tracing around her clit and it made her want to squirm. When he finally indulged her, mouth moving so her sensitive nub was its main focus, Darcy really struggled. She was moaning, unable to stop herself as he focused his skills on her. The eye contact was overwhelming her. There was a fire in those brown eyes. Full of lust, heat and something she couldn’t place her finger on. It was intense and she knew that this wouldn’t last long if he kept it up. When she felt him suck on her clit, she broke eye contact with him. 

They closed shut against her will, her head falling backwards at the intense sensation that overtook her. She whined out loud at the sudden loss of  _ all  _ sensation as Tony pulled away from her slightly. “I said I want you to look at me. We haven’t finished here, so don’t take your eyes off me, Lewis.” He almost growls, leaving no room for argument in his voice and Darcy looks at him with a fire in her own eyes, a need for him to  _ keep going right fucking now, thank you very much.  _ When she’s looking, he brings his mouth back to her with a new sense of determination and Darcy wishes she had something to grip onto because this was the hottest thing to happen to her and she was struggling already.

He’d aroused her so much that it didn’t take long for that sensation to form in the pit of her stomach. They stared at each other as Tony worked his mouth, his tongue pressing against her clit in all the right ways that made her want to see fucking stars as she breathed heavily and moaned loudly. Then, when she saw his arms moving she had a second to prepare herself before Tony was pushing a finger inside of her dripping wet opening. Then two. Darcy’s mouth fell open and it seriously felt like her eyes were filling with tears, vision blurring slightly because she was so overcome with sensations and  _ so _ aroused. She worked as hard as she could to keep her eyes on the man between her thighs. 

There was no bullshit when he said he’d enjoy it. Darcy knew he’d be rock hard by this, his erection probably aching against his pants as he kneeled in front of her. She couldn’t think about it too much because then she was moaning, Tony’s name falling off her lips as she came. It took everything out of her, the intense pleasure that ripped through her entire body. The tears that were beginning to blur her vision fell and Darcy’s leg shook as Tony held onto them and kept his tongue on her clit. Her body couldn’t handle it and she squirmed, his eyes burning holes in her as her whole body now shook with pleasure, too much pleasure, too fucking much of everything. 

  
He stopped then, pulling away to show his face that was covered in, well,  _ her.  _ There was a grin on his face though, his erection visibly pressing against his pants when he stood. “I told you I’d enjoy that. Your skirt is done for the day, by the way.”


End file.
